1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an air pressure monitoring system for monitoring an air pressure in a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a tire pressure monitoring system, which may be called a TPMS (Tire Pressure Monitoring System), a pressure sensor for detecting a tire pressure, a transmitter for transmitting a detection signal of the pressure sensor to a vehicle side and a battery for supplying electric power to the pressure sensor and the transmitter are accommodated in a case attached to a wheel. The detection signal from the pressure sensor is received by a receiver attached to the vehicle for performing an indication or the like, thereby monitoring individual tire pressures (for example, described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-253074).